Héroes secretos
by Muselina Black
Summary: Tradicionalmente, los magos no se mezclan en asuntos de los ingenuos. Pero cuando su tierra y su patria están en juego, un grupo de jóvenes está dispuesto a dejar la tradición de lado e involucrarse en la historia. También es su tierra. Este fic participa en el reto: "Momentos históricos" del Foro de la Expansiones.


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Este fic es parte del Pottervero expandido y proviene de la Magia Hispanii, creada por Sorg-Esp._

_Este fic participa en el reto: "__Momentos históricos" del Foro de la Expansiones._

**Héroes secretos**

_Nuestra juventud es la edad de la energía, del vigor y de la magnanimidad. Si es capaz de grandes pasiones, lo es también de grandes virtudes y grandes intentos._ – José Miguel Carrera, prócer chileno.

_**Santiago de Nueva Extramadura, febrero de 1815**_

Los españoles habían prohibido el uso de capas en la ciudad, pero las dos figuras que en esos momentos se deslizaban por las calles parecían no haber oído el edicto. O al menos, no estaban haciéndole caso. A la escasa luz de la luna y las pocas farolas, parecían espectros siniestros.

—¡Las doce han dado y sereno! —se escuchó a pocas calles de distancia. Los encapuchados se miraron y se escondieron tras unos toneles junto a una casa. El sereno pasó junto a ellos sin verlos.

Apenas el hombre desapareció por la esquina, las dos figuras volvieron a moverse por las calles hasta llegar a una casa de adobe rojo.

—Es aquí —dijo una de las figuras encapuchadas a la otra, que movió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. La primera persona sacó una varita y apuntó a la pesada puerta de madera que tenía en frente. Susurró una palabra y la puerta se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Sin quitarse las capuchas, los dos se dirigieron a la habitación principal de la casa, donde un grupo de hombres y mujeres estaban reunidos. El que parecía presidir la reunión, se levantó al ver llegar a las dos figuras y los apuntó con la varita que tenía frente a sí en la mesa. Los demás congregados lo imitaron, con la excepción del más joven de ellos que se quedó sentado mirando a todos con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.

Las dos figuras no parecieron inmutarse por la evidente hostilidad, pero levantaron sus varitas a su vez con una parsimonia que parecía fuera de lugar entre toda esa tensión.

—¿Quiénes sois y qué estáis buscando aquí? —dijo el hombre que presidía, don Melchor de Torrevieja. Era el líder elegido del Concejo de Magos del Reyno de Chile y no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le amenazara de esa forma.

Con las manos libres, las dos figuras bajaron sus capuchas. Se trataban de un joven y una muchacha. Ella vestía con ropa masculina y su espeso cabello oscuro estaba peinado en una trenza que le rodeaba la cabeza. Los dos tenían los rostros sucios y las ropas desgastadas por el uso.

—Don Martín y doña Isabel —dijo don Melchor, bajando su varita al reconocerlos—. ¿Por qué habéis venido aquí? No sois parte del concejo.

—No, pero yo les pedí que vinieran —dijo el joven que no había imitado a los demás. Se trataba de Gonzalo de la Cruz, el miembro más joven del concejo—. Me alegra que hayáis podido llegar con bien.

Don Melchor no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie tomara decisiones sin consultarle. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada al joven, quien la ignoró descaradamente, dirigiéndose a los que acababan de llegar.

—¿Qué noticias traéis, amigos?

La joven se aclaró la garganta y miró a su alrededor.

—Los ingenuos siguen decididos. Los que han logrado escapar a Argentina están reuniendo fuerzas y pidiendo ayuda a San Martín para…

—¿Habéis venido aquí a hablarnos de los planes de los ingenuos? —la interrumpió doña Matilde Urrutia, una de las mujeres del concejo—. Pensé que habíamos tomado la decisión de no involucrarnos en sus conflictos.

—Señora, con todo el respeto del mundo le recuerdo que se trata de nuestra tierra tanto como la de ellos —le contestó Martín—. No podemos seguir pretendiendo que no nos incumbe.

—Hace una semana, los realistas abrieron la cárcel, permitiendo que los presos escapasen —dijo Isabel, intentando volver al tema de la discusión—. Era una mentira, un cuerpo de fusileros de los Talaveras de la Reina estaba esperándolos afuera y los mataron a todos. ¿De verdad pretendéis que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados ante eso?

—Doña Isabel, sabemos que hay miembros de vuestra familia involucrados en este asunto, pero no por eso podemos salirnos de los esquemas que ya hemos planteado.

—¡Más gente va a morir si no hacemos algo! —exclamó Martín, exasperado ante el comentario de don Melchor.

—Sí, mi familia está involucrada en esto —dijo la joven, sin perder la calma. Era una bruja de primera generación, y su familia era de prominente criollos que estaban involucrados en el proceso de independencia—. Y mi hermano menor fue uno de los patriotas asesinados por San Bruno hace unos días. No voy a quedarme quieta sabiendo que pude hacer algo y no lo hice.

—¡Estáis buscando que entremos en la guerra! —exclamó otro de los miembros del concejo—. Esto es una locura. No podemos meternos.

—Ya estamos dentro —dijo Gonzalo, obligando a todos a mirarlo—. Desde que vivimos en este país, estamos involucrados en este conflicto.

El silencio invadió la habitación. Todos ahí conocían a alguno u otro de los participantes en la guerra, aunque fuera de lejos. Sabían que tenían familias, seres queridos, amigos. Pero habían optado por mantenerse neutrales, porque así era la tradición mágica. Los magos españoles se habían retirado de la vida pública muchos siglos antes, porque no estaban dispuestos a seguir los caprichos de un rey. Y las cosas habían seguido así, aunque estaban en otro continente y el rey era apenas un recordatorio lejano.

Cambiar esa posición no era sólo meterse de lleno a un asunto peligroso que podía terminar mal para todos los involucrados.

—Por favor, don Melchor —dijo Martín suavemente—. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y viendo cómo el destino de nuestro país es decidido por otros.

El primero en hablar fue otro de los integrantes del consejo, que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión.

—¿Y qué proponéis?

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. Esa era la respuesta que estaban buscando.

-o-

_**Afueras de Talca, diciembre de 1815**_

Isabel miró a sus compañeros. Veinte hombres y mujeres jóvenes, decididos a luchar por su patria junto a los ingenuos. Todos voluntarios. Porque había bastado que el concejo diera su autorización para que los magos que así lo quisieran, se unieran a los ingenuos en la guerra de la revolución. Isabel era muy consciente de que el concejo no era optimista frente a esa misión, pero se habían resignado a aceptar que los jóvenes quisieran ser parte de eso.

Arturo hubiera estado muy orgulloso de lo que había logrado, aunque él era un ingenuo. Cualquier persona que apoyara la libertad era un amigo para él.

—¿En qué piensas?

Después de años de amistad, desde sus tiempos en la Schola de Santiago, Martín Correa era su mejor amigo. Era imposible para ella pensar en una vida sin él, porque él siempre había estado ahí.

—En Arturo —dijo ella, muy despacio—. Seguro que estaría contento ante esto —añadió, señalando a sus compañeros que rodeaban una fogata—. Siempre decía que uno debía poner las habilidades al servicio de las grandes causas.

Martín sonrió y se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus brazos extendidos. Sobre ellos, las estrellas llenaban el cielo nocturno.

—Seguro que está orgulloso. Recuerda que los que han cruzado el velo siguen ahí. Pueden vernos, oírnos. Y te aseguro que Arturo sabe lo que estás haciendo por Chile. Lo que todos estamos haciendo.

Isabel le sonrió, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos. Por supuesto que su mente sabía lo que llevaba años escuchando, que los muertos no olvidaban. Pero aún le costaba hacerse a la idea. Quizás porque la pérdida aún era reciente. Arturo era poco más que un niño, pero había estado dispuesto a darlo todo por su patria.

Eso era lo que la había decidido. Porque se negaba a que la muerte de su hermano hubiera sido en vano. No iba a permitirlo de ninguna forma.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Ella no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para reconocer esa voz. El tercero del grupo, el que siempre bromeaba y hacía que todo pareciese más ligero. Pero esa aparente liviandad, Isabel sabía, ocultaba algo más profundo. Más serio. Aunque eran pocos los que podían darse cuenta de ello.

—Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado —dijo Martín mientras le hacía un espacio para que se sentara—. Seremos un apoyo para las tropas de guerrilleros ingenuos.

—¿Y cuándo hablaremos con Rodríguez? —preguntó Isabel. Todos ellos sabían que sólo podían hacer algunas cosas sin ser descubiertos. Hablar con el líder de los Montoneros era lo mejor que podían hacer. La cosa era que Manuel Rodríguez era más escurridizo que un pez, siempre zafándose de los españoles que habían puesto un precio a su cabeza porque estaban aburridos de ser burlados por un chiquillo que jugaba a la guerra.

—Apenas podamos. No creerás que es cosa de llegar y aparecerse en su campamento. No creo que podamos poner un pie ahí sin que nos disparen. Tenemos que ganarnos su confianza.

Por supuesto, Martín era el más calmado de todos. Si por Isabel fuera, ya estarían buscando al guerrillero legendario por todos los medios disponibles. Pero claro, eso sería ignorar que el joven militar era experto en escapadas. Por mucho que ellos fueran brujos, Manuel Rodríguez era capaz de escaparse de lo que fuera. Si entre las cosas que se decían de él estaba que había abierto la puerta de la carroza del mismo gobernador español, Casimiro Marcó del Pont. La hazaña le había ganado aún más admiración entre la juventud chilena y muchos de ellos habían escapado a los montes para unirse a la guerrilla, que estaba pinchando a los españoles por todos lados.

—Espero que eso no nos demore mucho.

—No te preocupes, Rodríguez tendría que ser estúpido para no aceptar nuestra alianza. Y sabemos que es listo.

Isabel suspiró. Esperaba que sus amigos tuvieran razón.

-o-

_**Cerca de Rancagua, enero de 1816**_

Habían sido conducidos ahí con los ojos vendados. Rodríguez se cuidaba las espaldas, sabiendo que había un precio sobre su cabeza. Y muchos espías interesados en ganarse la vida trabajando para los realistas.

Martín Correa se había esperado algo así. Nunca se podía ser demasiado prudente cuando se trataba de algo tan delicado. Cuando les quitaron las vendas, vio que tenía delante de sí a Manuel Rodríguez. Lo conocía de vista, porque eran de la misma edad y solían coincidir en algunos círculos sociales, aunque no eran amigos.

—Don Martín, supongo —dijo alzando una ceja. Acto seguido, apartó la mirada para examinar a los dos compañeros del joven mago. Si se sorprendió por la presencia de Isabel entre ellos, no lo demostró—. Disculpad, señora. Lamento la incomodidad del viaje, pero no puedo tomar riesgos. Por favor, sentaos —dijo mientras le ofrecía la única silla que tenía en la carpa. Isabel negó con la cabeza y se quedó junto a sus compañeros—. Y vos sois don Gonzalo, me imagino.

—El mismo que viste y calza —dijo el aludido con su habitual tono despreocupado—. Supongo que sabéis a qué hemos venido.

—Tengo una leve idea, y tengo que admitir que estoy intrigado por esto. Pero esperad un momento —les indicó Manuel Rodríguez, saliendo de la carpa para decirles a sus hombres que se alejaran. Tras unos segundos volvió dentro de la carpa—. Tengo entendido que esto debe ser tratado con el más absoluto secreto, así que hablemos en susurros. Están a una distancia prudente, pero nunca se sabe.

Martín se acomodó la chaqueta y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Don Manuel, somos representantes del concejo de magos.

Aunque la información era sorprendente, el guerrillero no pareció perturbado por ella. Martín se hubiera imaginado que ante tal revelación, un ingenuo habría reaccionado de otra forma, pero Manuel se limitó a recibirla con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa disimulada.

—Nuestra sociedad se ha mantenido escondida durante siglos, desde nuestros antepasados en España. Pero de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y queremos hacernos presentes en vuestra lucha. Somos chilenos, igual que vosotros. Queremos hacer de nuestro país una tierra libre.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—No nos haría mal algo de ayuda, pero antes tengo que pediros algo —Martín intercambió miradas con Isabel y Gonzalo, sin imaginarse qué era lo que Rodríguez tenía pensado—. Tenéis que reconocer que lo que me estáis contando es algo increíble. Y seguro que comprendéis cuando os digo que necesito pruebas.

—¿Qué tipo de pruebas? —preguntó Isabel.

—Nada complicado. Sólo algo que demuestre que lo que me estáis diciendo es verdad. Que la magia existe y no es sólo cosa de los cuentos de viejas.

Martín sacó su varita del cinturón que llevaba sobre la camisa blanca. Ante la mirada atenta del guerrillero, apuntó a la palma de su mano e hizo aparecer una vela encendida. Rodríguez se acercó a él y tomó la vela en su mano, como si intentara comprobar la solidez de esta. Levantó la vista, examinando a los tres jóvenes que tenía delante de él.

—Vaya. ¿Y qué decís que pretendéis hacer para ayudarnos?

—Lo que haga falta, siempre y cuando no nos pidáis que exterminemos a los realistas —dijo Gonzalo, con una seriedad poco normal en él—. Va contra la moral de nuestra comunidad. Nos mantendremos detrás de las líneas, pero os asistiremos en todo lo que podamos. Hay muchos jóvenes brujos que queremos ver a nuestro país libre de los tiranos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rodríguez asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Y queréis que yo sea el único que conozca vuestro secreto?

—Podéis compartirlo con los otros jefes del ejército.

—Por supuesto, pero necesitaré que alguno de vosotros me acompañe. No creo que San Martín u O' Higgins estén dispuestos a creerme tan fácilmente. Alguno de ustedes tendrá que probarles que estamos diciendo la verdad.

—Yo os acompañaré a Argentina —se adelantó Gonzalo—. Después de todo, soy el único que es efectivamente miembro del concejo.

—Perfecto. Partiremos inmediatamente, que no hay tiempo que perder.

-o-

_**Cordillera de los Andes, enero de 1817**_

El muchacho era joven. Gonzalo creía que era varios años menor que él. Era chileno, también. Había escapado del Desastre de Rancagua, junto al resto de los supervivientes del ejército chileno. Llevaba el último año en Argentina, esperando que los generales se decidieran a hacer una movida.

No tenía que decirlo, Gonzalo lo sabía.

Le tendió la cantimplora que habían hechizado para que no se acabara el agua. Los otros jóvenes magos que estaban ayudando al ejército chileno estaban haciendo lo mismo. Algunos soldados habían hecho comentarios desafortunados sobre las pocas mujeres que eran parte del grupo de magos, pero otros habían acudido a defenderlas. Los soldados estaban muy agradecidos por la ayuda que esos jóvenes desconocidos estaban ofreciéndoles. Por cada uno que hacía algún comentario desagradable, había tres que daban las gracias con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tenemos que hacer algo para que no se mueran de frío. —Isabel apareció a su lado, acarreando aún varias cantimploras—. La sed ya la tenemos más o menos paliada, pero el frío va a empezar a hacer estragos esta noche. Ya hay muchos que apenas pueden caminar.

—Isabel, necesitamos ayuda. —Una joven se acercaba a ellos. Tenía una expresión preocupada en sus grandes ojos oscuros. Gonzalo reconoció a Mercedes Aguirre, una joven bruja muy valiente. Durante los meses con las montoneras de Rodríguez, nunca la había escuchado soltar una queja acerca de la situación, que ciertamente no tenía nada de agradable.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Un chico se ha roto una pierna. Necesitamos a alguien que sepa de curación.

—Ven, Gonzalo —dijo la joven echando a caminar hacia la dirección por la que había venido su amiga. El aludido salió tras ella, junto a Mercedes.

El soldado herido era de su edad, poco más que un chico. Estaba pálido y lo sostenían dos de sus compañeros. Lo primero que hizo Isabel al llegar junto a ellos fue indicarles que lo pusieran en el suelo.

—Confíen en nosotros —dijo la joven mientras se sentaba junto al soldado y empezaba a registrar el morral de cuero que llevaba colgado al hombro—. Vuelvan a la fila, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Curarlo. No tengo nada más de poción crecehuesos, pero conozco un hechizo más eficiente —dijo ella al tiempo que sacaba su varita del bolso. Su amigo la miró con incredulidad.

—No podemos hacer _eso_ delante de él.

—Sí podemos —replicó ella, muy seria, en un susurro—. Se va a desmayar de dolor en cualquier momento y creerá que ha sido un sueño, ya verás.

—Isabel… —murmuró él, aunque sabía que era un desperdicio de energía. Cuando Isabel ponía esa expresión, era porque había tomado una decisión y no pensaba cambiarla por nada en el mundo. Lo único que se podía hacer en esos casos era simplemente tratar de no llevarle la contraria.

—Esto va a doler un poco —dijo la joven—. Ponle algo entre los dientes para que muerda —le indicó a sus compañeros. Mercedes cogió una varilla del suelo y se la puso en la boca al joven soldado.

La varilla acalló los gritos de dolor del joven, que se desmayó antes de que Isabel terminara con el conjuro que susurraba a media voz con su varita en mano.

—Estará bien. Ahora hay que hacer una camilla para que puedan llevarlo hasta que despierte.

Mercedes se levantó y corrió hacia la columna de soldados para pedir ayuda.

—Lo que hiciste es peligroso —dijo Gonzalo a su amiga, que se estaba colgando nuevamente el morral al hombro, donde quedaba oculto por el poncho tejido que llevaba como abrigo.

—Quién diría que ibas a ser tú el que me está dando lecciones —dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Tengo que recordarte todas las veces en las que has estado a punto de exponernos?

—No es lo mismo.

—No, es cierto. Yo le acabo de salvar la vida a este chico, tú lo hacías por diversión.

Gonzalo la miró, herido. Era cierto que cuando era menor había hecho cosas estúpidas, y que siempre era él quien estaba listo para bromear en toda circunstancia. Pero desde que se habían metido en ese lío, las cosas habían cambiado. Muchísimo.

Y que Isabel no pudiera verlo le dolía más de lo que él podía imaginar.

-o-

_**Chacabuco, 12 de febrero de 1817**_

En el campamento de los magos reinaba el silencio. Apenas unas horas antes los soldados chilenos habían partido a encontrar a los realistas. Entre los generales de las tropas patriotas se decía que esa batalla, si llegaba a librarse, sería decisiva. También se rumoreaba que las tropas realistas estaban desmoralizadas, porque los pagos se habían atrasado y ya llevaban varias derrotas a cuestas. Las noticias sólo contribuían a animar la moral de los patriotas. Iban a ganar, repetían todo el tiempo.

Martín no estaba tan seguro.

No quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando en el campo de batalla. No quería pensar en la sangre regando la tierra, ni en todas las vidas que se perderían. Porque daba igual quién ganara, los muertos se quedarían así.

Sabía que sus compañeros magos estaban tan preocupados como él en esos momentos. Por eso era que ninguno abría la boca, cada uno aislado en sus propios pensamientos. Hablar implicaba darle una voz a esos temores, darles vidas. Desde las primeras clases de encantamientos, los profesores les habían repetido que las palabras tenían poder. A Martín no se le habría ocurrido dudarlo jamás.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Joaquín Morales, un joven de su generación, estaba a su lado. Se decía que había nacido con el don de la profecía, pero él nunca había confirmado esos rumores. Sin embargo, sus palabras hicieron que la carga que Martín sentía sobre su pecho se aligerara un poco.

—¿Lo has soñado?

—Puede ser. —Joaquín esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa y volvió junto al grupo. Justo en ese instante, un joven a caballo apareció en el horizonte. Se dirigía a ellos y enarbolaba una bandera tricolor.

—¡Noticias! —exclamó Martín para llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Suponía que se trataba de Francisco de los Ríos, un joven sinMagia que estaba ayudando como emisario entre los dos grupos de patriotas. Le habían pedido que apenas supiera del resultado de la batalla, fuera a avisarles. Ellos irían a echar una mano con los heridos.

El caballo y su jinete se acercaron a toda velocidad. Una vez que hubo llegado al lugar donde estaban los jóvenes magos, se detuvo y se bajó de un salto del noble bruto.

—¡Victoria! ¡Victoria para los chilenos! —gritó. Inmediatamente, los demás jóvenes se acercaron a él, acribillándole a preguntas acerca de los detalles de la jornada. Decía que el ejército de la libertad había peleado con valor, dándole a los realistas un ejemplo de valor y gallardía que se recordaría por el resto de la historia.

Martín miró a Isabel y a Gonzalo, que estaban escuchando las noticias de la batalla. Ellos lo miraron de vuelta, sonriendo. Aunque estaban sucios y cansados después de esos largos meses junto al ejército libertador, sonreían.

Porque habían hecho lo correcto. Habían ayudado a sus hermanos.

**FIN**

_Notas extras:  
><em>

_La batalla de Chacabuco no fue el fin de la guerra de Independencia. Sí marcó el final del período que se conoce como la «Reconquista», durante el cual las autoridades españolas se encargaron de extinguir cualquier atisbo de ideas independentistas. Aunque claro que no les salió demasiado bien, los chilenos exiliados a Argentina buscaron el apoyo del general José de San Martín, quien veía la independencia de Chile como algo necesario para liberar Perú también. Así que era prioridad instalar a un gobierno que los apoyara en Chile._

_El cruce de los Andes fue entre enero y principios de febrero de 1817 y los que se atrevieron a hacerlo sufrieron mucho por las malas condiciones climáticas._

_Martín Correa es uno de los antepasados de Elisa Correa, una de mis brujas de la magia chilena. También fue responsable de los primeros acuerdos entre los gobiernos mágicos y muggles en Chile, aunque nunca le tuvo mucha simpatía a Bernardo O'Higgins (especialmente después de la muerte de Manuel Rodríguez). _

_Y creo que eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima historia! ¡Y feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Muselina_


End file.
